


Лига Выдающихся Суперзлодеев (The League of Extraordinary Supervillains)

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Gen, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sweden fairy tales Elements, Thumbelina Elements, Wild Swans Elements, fairy tale characters as superheroes and supervillains
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Происхождение и будни выдающихся злодеев: иногда супер, иногда не очень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Король троллей

**Author's Note:**

> Всё началось со случайной идеи про суперзлодеев в сказочном сеттинге. Я хотела сделать что-нибудь весёлое и трэшовое, а потом у меня появилась книга северных сказок, которую мне подарил Эйрих - и оттуда поднялся Король троллей.  
> Я планировала остановиться на драбблах, но прискакал Злой конь (абсурдный образ коня как главы Злодейской Лиги я потырила из уидоновского "Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog", но на имени их сходство и заканчивается).  
> Так что можно сказать, я ничего не планировала - а они пришли сами: первыми были Вороны - и я сама до конца не поняла, сколько их на самом деле - потом Принц и его Конь, потом Башня, которую звали совсем иначе, потом Кроха, которая впоследствии превратилась в Швею... и все остальные.  
> Я влила в цикл литры крови, тонны абсурда и всю свою тёмную душонку. Жаль, что волосы я покрасила уже после: они бы очень хорошо олицетворяли всё, что творилось внутри меня, пока я получала дикое удовольствие от написания. Я сломала ещё парочку персонажей, ещё несколько сюжетов и, конечно, приправила всё некой долей пафоса (пусть он меня и не любит).  
> Написано на ФБ - 2014.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> по "Сказке о четырёх больших троллях и маленьком Вилле-пастухе"

Он мог бы стать героем. Вполне мог бы. Носил бы дурацкие разноцветные трико, говорил бы заученными фразами, взял бы себе дурацкое имя и позировал бы для фотографий на первую полосу.  
Он был сообразительным малым. Он мог одолеть любую беду.  
Не зря же старуха Угель предрекала ему великую судьбу. Все и ждали от Вилле великих дел. А он... он понял, что нет ничего лучше роли пастуха.  
Люди — его овцы. Его коровы. Может быть, даже лошади. Безвольное стадо, страшное в панике, ужасное в гневе, неуправляемое и дикое. Вилле знал, как обращаться с человеческим стадом, потому и назвался Королём троллей. Поэтому — и потому, что у него действительно была небольшая троллья армия.  
Он вызвал их сам, когда нашёл в далёком северном краю, в несуществующем замке к западу от солнца, к востоку от луны, корону, сплетённую из человеческих жил, тролльих сердечных узлов и альвовых волос. Вилле был смышленым молодым человеком. Вилле сам выпросил у Музея деньги на экспедицию, из которой никто не вернулся.  
Все остались там, в вечной мерзлоте.  
Друл утонул в реке. Его посиневшее тело вынесло потом к морю, и чайки клевали его глаза, утаскивали его плоть на корм своему потомству. Из его костей и прибрежных камней родился первый слуга Короля троллей.  
Була затоптали мамонты. Те самые, огромные, бурые и вымершие. Его череп раскрошился, кровь нарисовала на тропе животных картинку из теста Роршаха — Король троллей собрал эту кровь, смешавшуюся с шерстью и песком. Так появился его второй слуга.  
Клампе и Трампе, близнецы-проводники, угодили в ловушку. Её расставили заколдованные медведи, мечтавшие отомстить своим обидчикам-колдунам. Разум их почти утратил человечность, им уже было всё равно, кому мстить. Один откусил Клампе половину головы — Вилле до сих пор помнил ужас и непонимание, с которыми проводник смотрел на вывалившийся ему под ноги мозг. Хотя к тому моменту он был, конечно, уже мёртв. Это Трампе ещё мог смотреть и видеть: ему белый медведь оторвал руку, которую тут же, с довольным чавканьем, начал жевать. Спрятавшийся Вилле обмочился со страху. Он прокусил утеплённые варежки, не замечая, что вцепился зубами в собственные пальцы, только чтобы не закричать.  
К замку шёл не Вилле, а только его видимость. Тень, неслышно ступавшая по сугробам, не оставляющая после себя следов. Иначе как объяснить, что медведи оставили его в покое? Иначе как объяснить, что он смеялся, запуская отмёрзшие пальцы в жуткую корону, с которой падали ошмётки чужой плоти?  
Вилле умер там, на западе от солнца, на востоке от луны, вместе с Друлом, Булом, Клампе и Трампе.  
Все они вернулись вместе с Вилле домой.  
Ему надо было назваться Некромантом. Хотя, говорили, где-то на юге уже зверствовал такой. Он поднял из могил, которыми являлись стены его родового замка, своих умерших жён. Поднял пропавших в окрестностях девушек, изуродованных, полуголых, избитых. Тоже мёртвых. Он был настоящим некромантом, отпирающим двери смерти. Тролли всё-таки были живыми. Даже если совсем слегка.  
Король троллей носил свою ужасную корону, не снимая. Она вцепилась в его беспорядочно росшие волосы тлеющими альвовыми косами, осколками костей давно мёртвых правителей прошлого и честолюбивыми мечтами зла, для которого ни в одном из существующих языков уже не было названия. Вилле носил эти мечты с гордостью.  
Они воплощались. Короля троллей боялись. Сильнее, чем пожаров. Сильнее, чем наводнений. Сильнее любой природной стихии. Его боялись так же, как боятся смерти. Только появись на его пути — и Король вскинет свою дряблую руку с отросшими ногтями. Его тролли сомнут тебя: оставят кожаный мешок с булькающей внутри кровью, с гремящими костями, подберут тебя и понесут вслед за повелителем. На запад от солнца, на восток от луны. Оттуда вернёшься уже не ты — вернётся ещё один тролль, вылепленный из алых остатков твоей жизни, камня и старого злого волшебства.  
Вилле не думал ни с кем объединяться, он привык работать один: ему вполне хватало злобных мыслей и тролльей армии, с которыми можно было при случае поговорить. Тролли ему не отвечали, но это было совсем неважно. Он знал, как называют его в газетах. Злодеем. Извергом. Чумой. Последнее ему нравилось, но живо напоминало о Вороне. А Ворона не любил никто, даже бесчеловечный Король троллей. Ворон был безумным до такой степени, что даже сам себя не любил.  
Однажды в городе появился герой. Это было закономерно, конечно. На каждого злодея теперь находился свой герой. Король троллей просто не думал, что кто-то бросит вызов ему.  
Газеты окрестили героя «Альвом», и все мёртвые альвы в короне Короля троллей оскорбились до самых корней своих тлеющих волос.  
Вырядился в красно-зелёное и обтягивающее, обулся в серебристые сапоги. Никакого вкуса. Никакого уважения. Ничего. Ничего, кроме наглости.  
И силы.  
Когда Король троллей обнаружил себя посреди груды камней, оставшейся от его непобедимой армии, он решил, что, пожалуй, всё же стоит принять приглашение от этого дурацкого клуба. Подумать только, злодеи за чашечкой чая, обсуждающие общие дела.  
Королю это не нравилось. Но одно он знал лучше остальных: количество иногда действительно играет большую роль.  
И он стал частью Лиги.  
Они собирались по воскресеньям, ненадолго оставляя мир в покое, и мечтали о том дне, когда одолеют своих героев. Ведь у каждого из них был герой. А иногда и несколько.  
Король троллей знал, как всё закончится. Однажды Альв встанет в рядах его армии, каменный, безжизненный и растерявший всю свою наглость. Однажды, после того, как Король отыщет всё, что дорого этому любителю серебристых сапог, и сотрёт всё это в порошок. Однажды, когда Лига кровавой волной прокатится по всем континентам, даст волю скопившемуся в ней злу. Когда у зла хватит сил победить мифическое добро.  
Эти мысли успокаивают Короля.  
Он знает: настоящего добра уже давно на свете нет. Остались одни герои.


	2. Ворон(ы)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> по сказкам о двенадцати/семи принцах/братьях-воронах

Никто не знал, сколько их было на самом деле.   
В пятницу семеро грабили семь разных банков в семи частях города.   
В субботу двенадцать затыкали рты одиннадцати сопротивляющимся девушкам — все были блондинками с серыми глазами, высокими и смотрящими на мир с высоты своего роста благосклонно, со снисхождением, как на неразумное дитя. В подворотне девушка уж очень сильная попалась, и один бы с ней не справился, а двое — в самый раз. Один держал, а другой заполнял пустоту в своём чёрном птичьем сердце. Заполнял криками, мольбой и кровью, конечно. Иных способов они не знали.   
В воскресенье всего один летал над городом угрожающей тенью, а потом опускался на часовую башню и ждал товарищей.  
Злодеи этого проклятого города собирались под часами, за временем, за скрипящими механизмами, чтобы заглушить собственное безумие. Никто их там не искал. Даже герои.   
Герои почему-то боялись времени. Говорили, что оно их разрушает. Говорили, что оно разрушает всё, что светит по-настоящему ярко.  
Вороны считали, что по-настоящему ярко светили вовсе не герои. Это была Та, Что Они Видели Во Сне, с волосами цвета звёзд и глазами цвета хмурого неба. Она то напоминала им потерянную сестру — Вороны потеряли её после того, как нанизали на свои чёрные когти глазные яблоки с серой радужкой и стащили звёздные волосы вместе с кровавым скальпом, обнажая гладкий девичий череп — то их первую любовь, которая закончилась, как и всё хорошее. Иссякла в тот день, когда нашла в шкафу своего благоверного гнездо, сплетённое из проводов, кишок, окоченевших рук и её шарфов, которые она уже не чаяла отыскать. Вороны налетели на неё всей стаей: рвали, царапали, кусали... Украсили тем, что осталось от их первой любви, своё гнёздышко и заулыбались. Именно этого им не хватало. Звёздного света и смотрящих в никуда глаз.   
Вороны сотворили настоящее произведение искусства, и у них блестели глаза — от слёз счастья, вовсе не от подкатывающего, безраздельного безумия, которое вскоре затопит их с головой.   
Вороны любили бывать на собраниях Лиги, потому что это было похоже на поход в музей. Местами даже в кунсткамеру. По Королю троллей можно было изучать карты и северные нравы. Один из Воронов втихаря отколупал от его короны немного старой кожи, а потом ещё и красноватой пыли с Друла, королевского тролля, соскрябал. Он принёс их в гнездо, и оно сделалось ещё краше. Костец и Морана были слишком шумными, Искра постоянно норовил взорваться, а Принц... его было лучше не трогать, если не хочешь проснуться утром с мечом в груди.  
А ещё была, конечно, Башня. Высокая, светловолосая и с серыми глазами. Окружённая страхом. Оплетённая колючими ветвями шиповника, растущего прямиком из её запястий. Говорили, что у Башни ядовитая кровь. Однажды Воронам удалось нацедить её, совсем немного, и вылить в кормушку для птиц.  
Хищные шипы нашли себе путь к свету из тёмного птичьего нутра, и Вороны радовались, как дети, добавляя к своему гнезду, своему произведению искусства, маленькие вертела.  
У Воронов не было единственного, постоянного и заклятого врага, как у остальных. Вороны появлялись на чужих полях битвы, творили такое, о чём потом никто не хотел говорить, и исчезали в своих кровавых ночах, оставляя за собой шлейф из тлеющих окровавленных перьев.  
У Воронов не было заклятого врага — героя, который мог бы его победить хотя бы в словесной высокоморальной дуэли — потому что враги их всегда следовали за ними. След в след. Крыло в крыло. Этих врагов то семь, то двенадцать, то всего один.  
Вороны — сами себе худший враг.  
А ведь они даже не уверены в том, сколько их на самом деле.


	3. Злой конь

— Приготовься, погань проклятая, познать силу настоящей справедливости!   
Скамейки — недавно покрашенные, ещё не до конца обсохшие — стройным рядом пронеслись над головами тролльей армии и приземлились в опасной близости от всадника на белом коне. Принц приподнял одну бровь и с явным неудовольствием стёр с обнажённого меча белые капли краски. Плащ всё равно был безнадёжно испорчен ещё в самом начале боя, когда эта дикая Вася в таком ярком костюме, что глаза резало, подняла грязные волны местной реки. Девица пыталась остановить троллей, и ей это удалось: вода, которая под её прикосновениями живо стала мёртвой, смыла с камней все заклятия. Король троллей яростно скрежетал зубами. Казалось, он готов был стащить с головы свою волшебную корону и со злости грохнуть её о землю.   
— Блять, он это серьёзно? Нет, ты слышал? "Погань"?   
Принц не собирался отвечать, но с некой толикой удивления обнаружил, что шепчет:   
— Чего ещё ожидать от того, кто называет себя "Светоч"?  
— Ох ты ж бабки моей бабки! У нынешних героев совсем воображения не осталось. И мозгов.  
Принц вспомнил, как на прошлой неделе Ворон раскроил одному из новеньких разодетых психов череп: розово-серые лоскутки собирали потом по проезжей части и окрестным деревьям. Тот ещё совсем мальчишкой был: Принцу было бы даже жаль его, если бы он помнил его имя. Но Принц не помнил даже цвет его костюма. Только разлетающуюся серую плоть и удивлённые, серые же глаза.   
Ворона заносило — он ведь художник, натура творческая и ранимая, даром, что маньяк. Хорошо, что сейчас его нигде не было видно, а то довольно шутливый бой уже давно бы перерос в расширенные военные действия.   
Король троллей в очередной раз пытался стащить из музея какую-то древность. Светоч, обладатель самого белого костюма и самой ослепительной улыбки среди героев, и Василиса, головная боль Костеца и Мораны, пытались его остановить. А Принц... Принца здесь быть не должно, но приказ есть приказ. Летающие скамейки — это, в конце концов, такая мелочь.  
Василиса валялась у кромки воды, тяжело дышащая и почти неподвижная. Магическое истощение — неприятная штука. На месте Светоча Принц бы глаз с неё не спускал.   
Если бы Принц захотел, его меч давно бы попробовал её крови, но какая-то там волшебная девица его не интересовала. Не она была его противником.  
— Сссссуука, надеюсь, кто-нибудь заснял это на мобильник!   
Принца тряхнуло, он еле успел покрепче вцепиться в лошадиную гриву. Что там такого происходит, если крутые белые бока под Принцем содрогаются от сдерживаемого смеха?  
Вроде бы и ничего. Король троллей готовился к отступлению. Светоч принялся кидать камни, составляющие какую-то скульптурную парковую композицию. Думать он не привык, не знает, какие проблемы принесёт его выходка всему братству героев. Городская администрация давно точит на них зубы. Принц и сам не раз и не два оправдывался перед мэром и его советом: лица у членов администрации были похожи на лица троллей из армии Короля. По другую сторону силы существует много плюсов, и один из них особенно греет душу: если ты злодей, то тебе незачем отвечать за вызванные тобой разрушения. Тебе вообще ни за что не нужно отвечать. В случае с Вороном — даже за самого себя.  
Очередной брошенный Светочем камень упал Королю троллей на ногу. Тот взвыл так, что вызвал новую порцию восторга.  
— Я бы поставил его вопль на смс! И на будильник! Всей Лиге... Отличная же идея, запомни!  
Принц поёрзал, принимая более удобное положение. Не слишком ли сильно он дёрнул за гриву? Его это действительно беспокоило. Если слишком, в часовой башне его ждёт очередной удар копытом.   
Злой конь был на самом деле злым. Настолько, что ел сердца своих врагов и заедал их кусочками сахара. Принц был стойким: он много повидал ещё в бытность свою героем, но даже его передёргивало от вида окровавленной лошадиной морды и адского огонька, тлеющего в глубине таких добрых на первый взгляд глаз.   
Наверное, именно поэтому Злой конь использовал Принца как прикрытие. Нет ничего страшнее сломанного героя. Принц полезен: он знает очень много о бывших товарищах, и он следует приказам. Вся Лига верит, что именно Принц — их негласный лидер. Никто не подозревает, что лидером может быть какой-то там конь, пусть и белый, пусть и Злой.  
Светоч, наконец, заметил василисины потуги подняться. Не прошло и получаса. Интересно, если бы вдруг из ниоткуда появился Ворон, Светоч смог бы пережить свою вину в чужой смерти?   
Конечно, нет. Утоп бы в ней. Поперхнулся бы.   
Принц сжал кулаки. Злой конь дёрнул ушами, мгновенно заметив перемену настроения своего седока.  
— Успокойся, родимый, — голос белого зверя раздавался прямо в голове Принца, как эхо.   
Иногда Принцу казалось, что он сам его выдумал, этого Злого коня, чтобы хоть как-то пережить своё собственное безумие, чтобы было, кого винить, чтобы... Но потом он вспоминал окровавленную морду и адский огонь. Слишком яркие. Слишком реальные. Насколько реальным может быть безумие?  
Василиса поднялась, опираясь на руку Светоча. Непонятно было, кто из них дрожал больше: Вася или сам Светоч.  
Принц улыбнулся. Белый конь под ним мотнул головой и ударил копытом в землю.   
И правда, хватит на сегодня. А то ещё появится этот психованный Ворон, и проблем потом не оберёшься.   
— Надеюсь, это уже выложили в Интернет. Вживую всё, конечно, здорово, но... Ну и рожа у этого тролльской хреноматки, а?  
Всё-таки жаль этих молодых героев.   
Жаль, что они погибают, не познав настоящей боли.


	4. Башня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> по "Спящей красавице"

Она не была красавицей. В школе за ней не бегали ни пацаны, ни девчонки, у неё и друзей-то толком не было. Зато были книги и поразительное любопытство, которые и сгубили её совместными усилиями.  
На пойманную в сети волшебного сна девицу приезжали посмотреть из соседних округов. Потом из столицы. Потом из других стран. За вход в заколдованный замок — старую развалину, стоявшую на тысяче трупов погибших во время чумы несчастных — брали всего пару монет. Волшебство всё же оставалось редкостью: особенно такое древнее и такое могущественное.   
Девушка спала: грудь её мерно вздымалась и опадала, ресницы трепетали, дыхание тревожило облака пыли, высвеченной солнцем. Она даже иногда переворачивалась на бок, но поставленные на такой случай специальные работники тут же придавали ей более подобающий вид. Как на картинках. Спящая дева, ждущая своего принца.  
Желающих разрушить чары было много. Перед заходом солнца отдёргивали прозрачный полог и пропускали к бархатному ложу. Ну и что, что не красавица, зато будет, что коллегам по работе рассказать! Особенно, если получится. Может, и статью в газете напишут! Да тогда этот противный Джерри из бухгалтерии удавится от злости!  
После захода солнца, когда закрывались ворота, открывалась маленькая дверка в другом крыле замка. Ночным сторожам платили немного. Некоторые из них всегда были раде лишней монетке. В старом заколдованном замке процветал бизнес для самых смелых и самых изощрённых посетителей.  
Сон девицы был волшебным. Настолько похожим на жизнь, что, вскарабкавшись на неё сверху и отдёрнув тяжёлый подол, можно было неплохо поразвлечься. Сторожа затыкали уши банкнотами. Приехавшие издалека туристы обзаводились приятными воспоминаниями и самой обсуждаемой историей на несколько рабочих недель. Что может быть круче секса с волшебным существом, которое не впечатает тебя в стену за домогательства, как это сделал недавно Принц? Этот герой был с норовом — ведь и оскорбляли-то не его. Легко заводился. Впечатанный в стену потребовал компенсации морального и физического ущерба и выиграл дело.   
Спящая девушка не могла никого избить. Не могла даже пикнуть. И не могла ничего почувствовать — в этом-то и была особая прелесть.  
На самом деле она всё чувствовала. Любопытные и голодные взгляды, пыль в своём носу, голод, который однажды сделался таким острым, что думала, что сейчас умрёт — и не умерла. Чувствовала, как холодные трясущиеся руки поглаживают внутреннюю сторону её бёдер, и ей хотелось кричать. Но она могла только спать и видеть во сне реальность.  
Её спас, конечно, Принц.  
Без костюма он всё ещё был приметным — невероятно красивый даже в мешковатых штанах и кофте на два размера больше нужного — но узнать в нём того самого героя, который каждый день мелькал по телевизору и в газетах, было довольно трудно.  
Заколдованная девушка тоже ни за что бы его не узнала. Если бы волшебство не въелось в её кожу, волосы и кровь так глубоко, что для неё не осталось тайн.  
Первый вдох был похож на попытку проглотить целый ворох ржавых бритв. Закашлявшись, она была уверена, что сейчас начнёт харкать кровью. Сильные руки, совсем недавно кинувшие какого-то пьяницу в кирпичную стену, придерживали её за плечи до тех пор, пока она не смогла сфокусировать взгляд.  
Принц улыбнулся ей. Это была последняя искренняя его улыбка, которой довелось видеть спящей вовсе не красавице.  
Он, конечно, спрятался в толпе. Она, конечно, вскоре была всеми позабыта.  
Но она не забыла.  
В газетах появились фотографии деревьев, и на них — распятые изувеченные трупы. Шипы пробивались сквозь мышцы, вверх, к солнцу, которое играло с пылью, совсем как в старом замке. Нижняя часть жертв походила на кротовые норы.   
Убивали только мужчин. Каждый раз — изобретательнее предыдущего.  
Кровавые деревья оставались неизменными, но убийца забирал разные трофеи. Пальцы. Зубы. Уши.  
Полиция представляла, как какой-то безумец творит из всего этого мясца ожерелья. Герои пытались его найти, но искали, конечно, не там.  
Когда Башня впервые поднялась к часам, хватаясь за стрелки ветвями, по которым текла кровь, и волосами, в которых шептались между собой остатки сонного проклятия, Лига встретила её молчанием.  
Только Принц поднялся со своего места и коротко кивнул, указывая на незанятое кресло.  
Башня опустилась на предложенное место и стала первой суперзлодейкой, которая решилась объединиться с другими. Она, как и Король троллей, понимала ценность сотрудничества.   
Её донимали сальные взгляды Ворона. Её каждый раз скручивало, стоило только завидеть, как Король творит себе очередного тролля. Она старалась не смотреть в глаза Принцу, потому что живущая там тьма могла поглотить без остатка кого угодно. А она всё ещё помнила его улыбку. И не задавала вопросов.   
И была смертоносной. Была концентрированной местью.  
Она искала их. Она запомнила их всех. Их потные тела, их нелепое кряхтение. Она выучила их запах. Она с лёгкостью находила их имена.  
Лига помогала ей устроить для своих мучителей настоящий ад на земле.   
И Башне было этого вполне достаточно.


	5. Швея

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV, использованы элементы сказки "Дюймовочка" Автор передаёт хладный привет Портняге, придуманному Корнелией Функе

Что происходит с невидимками, ты знаешь?   
Не спеши отвечать на вопрос, не спеши. Тише, тише. Я знаю, что ты знаешь, не дёргайся так сильно. Не дёргайся, не то порвёшь...  
Ну вот, я же предупреждала. Теперь мне придётся начинать заново, а ведь это довольно трудно для такой крохи. Хотя это, конечно, с какой стороны посмотреть. Чем больше из тебя вытечет, тем теплее мне будет в этом переулке. Тем больше я оставлю следов, в которые всё равно никто не поверит. Если вообще заметит, хе-хе.  
Не видел иголку, нет? Куда же она запропастилась, куда... Ах, вот же она! Прости, совсем забыла, не стоило под ногтями оставлять, не стоило... Не люблю цвет гноя. То ли дело кровь. Ты как считаешь? Мотаешь головой? Не нравится?   
У вас красивая кровь. Красный цвет мне безумно нравится. Безумно... Хорошее словечко. Без ума. Без ума... Прямо как эти носящиеся туда-сюда Вороны. Прямо как этот несносный брюзгливый Король. Прямо как Принц. Прямо как... прямо как я. Без ума. Без ума от тебя сейчас. Без ума от твоих вырванных ногтей. Без ума от швов на твоих губах. Без ума от узора между твоих лопаток. Я их вышила сама, конечно, но разве нельзя гордиться своей работой? Я горжусь. И ты гордись. Гордись, пожалуйста, не то я так и оставлю этот кровавый лоскуток непришитым... Впрочем, он неплохо смотрится. Подожди-ка...  
Вот. Так совсем хорошо. Жаль, конечно, что иглы все проржавели, но новые мне так трудно доставать. Когда ты ростом с банку тушёнки, каждая вылазка в магазин — приключение. Раздавят ли меня колёса полицейской машины? Упаду ли я в гриль, на котором скворчат хот-доги? Наступят ли на меня тяжёлым сапогом, превращусь ли я в красивую картинку на дорожке? Меня можно будет тогда показывать на тесте Роршаха.   
«Что вы тут видите? Красивые облака? Бабочку? Что? Раздавленную фею? Раздробленные косточки, тонкую кожицу, желчь и зелёную кровь?»  
Вот так вот, совсем зелёная. Как кожа у проклятой друидами девицы.   
Говорят, что я ростом всего с дюйм. Врут, конечно, но это ты и так видишь, правда? И имя у меня было совершенно дурацкое. Знаешь, что я сделала с женщиной, которая назвала меня? Я залезла ей в рот. И на животе у неё расцвели цветы. Я даже не стала их зашивать. Не знала ещё тогда, как прекрасен звук, с которым проходит сквозь плоть шерстяная нитка. Не знала, как красиво ваша кровь расцвечивает белые паутинки. Не знала, что лязганье ножниц похоже на ангельское пение... Тебе так не кажется? Это да или нет?  
О, ты плачешь! От того, как прекрасен этот звук? Знаешь, я мечтаю однажды нарисовать ножницами что-нибудь действительно прекрасное, но никак не найду подходящего полотна. Никто не выдерживает слишком долго.  
Я думала о них, конечно. Этих, которые называют себя героями. Газеты первыми начали, тут не поспоришь, но ведь они подхватили и не стали устраивать марш протеста?   
Тот огромный — у него имя ещё хуже, чем у меня — думаю, он бы подошёл. Он бы выдержал. Он сносит кирпичные здания головой, сама видела. Я нарисовала бы на нём море, кроваво-красное. По волнам бы его плыл корабль — прямиком по рифам рёбер. На корабле бы стоял эльфийский принц, он бы плыл за мной, чтобы подарить мне крылья. Крылья эти я пришью к своей спине, прямо над лопатками — как пришила их тебе. Ты ведь полетишь, представляешь? Да-да, я подарила тебе крылья, хотя, думаю, они слишком маленькие, чтобы удержать в воздухе такое грузное тело. Но попытаться ведь стоит? Тебе понравится. Полёт — это прекрасно. Полёт — это тоже искусство. Потому я и жду этот корабль.   
Знаю, что он никогда не придёт, не мычи. Ни одна гавань не послужит ему пристанищем. Из кровавого моря поднимутся щупальца, чёрные, как городская ночь. Чёрные, как сердца тех, живущих прямиком за временем. Тех, у кого имена чуть получше.  
Иногда мне снится, как я к ним прихожу. Пробираюсь сквозь дыру в циферблате, поднявшись на голубе. Городские птицы глупые, но ласточек, настоящих и свободных, тут не найдёшь.   
У них, надо же, горит свет. Они зовут себя Лигой, но на самом деле больше похожи на сборище анонимных алкоголиков. Никто не называет настоящих имён. Хотя у большинства эти имена растворились в них самих, в темноте их душ. Души-то у них ещё есть, я их хорошо вижу. Есть преимущество у той, что ниже всех. Есть преимущества у невидимок.  
Среди героев есть одна невидимка. Однажды я оторвала кусочек её красного плаща — и знаешь, что? Конечно, не знаешь, о чём это я. Ты же не видел её без маски. Никто не видел.  
Кроме меня. Я знаю о них больше любого репортёра. Я могла бы написать о них книгу — но кто сможет её прочитать? Очень упорный человек с лупой? Я? Король эльфов, когда доберётся до меня? Но нет, он же утонет, гигантский спрут сплющит его кораблик и утянет на дно, внутрь чужого чрева, меж ребёр, и я зашью открывшиеся впадины новой острой иглой. Синими-синими нитками, чтобы подходили под цвет глаз того силача. И он увидит нарисованную мной картину, и лишь потом испустит дух. Это ведь самое главное — чтобы полотно увидело, каким оно сделалось прекрасным.   
Лига бы тоже оценила мой холст. Если бы я принесла его к ним… Привела бы ещё дышащим, подвесила бы на часовой стрелке, они бы тут же заметили меня, крошечную волшебницу с иголкой, будущую королеву фей. И они бы дали мне имя.   
Настоящее. Такое, чтобы отражало мою суть. Такое, чтобы у героев дрожали поджилки от одного его упоминания. Такое, чтобы мне понравилось. Вот как бы ты меня назвал, а?  
Мелочь? Так бы и назвал? Не мотай головой, я совершенно ясно расслышала твои мысли.  
Мелочь. Такое имя можно презрительно бросать. Таким именем можно ранить. Жаль. Я уже не могу заползти в твой поганый рот. Ты им наговорил много гадостей. Криминальная хроника — не самая приятная программа на телевидении. Но ведь все с чего-то начинают? Ты ведь мечтаешь добиться большего? Разоблачить парочку злодеев. Или героев, они бы тоже подошли. Ты бы осаждал их дома, залезал бы в их дымоходы, проходу бы им не давал… Но ты — не я. Ты невидимка, конечно, иначе я бы тебя не поймала. Но хочу тебя разочаровать: у настоящих невидимок зелёная кровь.  
Моё имя будет другим. Будет стоять в одном ряду с Башней, с Королём троллей… даже с Принцем. Или нет. Оно будет стоять выше них всех. Потому что я могу неизмеримо больше, чем любой из них. Я знаю лица их врагов. Я помогу им победить.

Она продолжала говорить, бледная девушка, завёрнутая в чёрный полиэтилен, с бритой головой и острыми зубами, всего в несколько дюймов ростом. Её жертва больше не слышала ни одного слова: кровопотеря и холод убили его прежде, чем он смог узнать о героях и злодеях города столько, сколько не знал никто в целом мире. Никто, кроме невидимок.  
Безымянная, она чувствовала себя потерянной и брошенной. Чувствовала себя недостойной. Она знала, что одной ей никогда не добраться до её идеального холста — газеты называли его Светочем, и он смешно говорил, так смешно, что она хохотала до колик в животе — и потому возводила стену. Стену из невидимок, которая помогла бы ей подняться на часовую башню.   
Все невидимки были ненастоящими: у всех была красная кровь. Но их не стали бы искать, а если б и стали, то недостаточно хорошо. И потому они становились частью стены.   
Она сшивала локти с локтями, пришивала пальцы рук к ступням, работала долго и кропотливо, следила, чтобы не выбился ни один стежок. Ночами ей всё ещё снилась Лига, по утрам она подолгу смотрела на часовую башню, но так никогда и не поднялась наверх.  
Случай привёл к стене бродячего кота, который как раз искал себе пару кожаных сапог. Обоняние его было слабым, и из исходящего от стены смрада он учуял только запах кожи. Зрение его было ещё слабее, и он принял крошечную девушку за крысу.   
Мама учила его не играть с едой, но он же, в конце концов, был котом. Он подарил шуршащей полиэтиленом крысе два шанса на побег, а потом начал жевать, но через мгновение скривился и выплюнул свою добычу.  
Совсем плохи дела были в городе героев, раз даже крысы на вкус были, как трава.


	6. Принц

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> использованы элементы словацкой сказки "Принц и принцесса"

Когда над городами появились сверкающие плащи, когда прогремели на весь мир имена первых героев — которых пока боялись называть «супер», ведь всё суперское рано или поздно переставало таковым быть — Принц заканчивал школу. Тогда его ещё не называли Принцем. Тогда его называли Винсом, а он смеялся, потому что мама нарекла его Венцеславом, но имя это было слишком приторным для нового мира. Принцу нравилось, как звучало это «Винс!», брошенное друзьями через всё поле подобно футбольному мячу. Ему нравилось, как выдыхали это «Винс…» девчонки из параллели, пытавшиеся покорить его сердце — ну или хотя бы залезть ему в штаны. Но когда его впервые назвали «Принцем», он понял, что никакое «Винс», даже вылетевшее из уст гордящихся родителей или полных признательности друзей, не сравнится с его новым именем. Его новой сутью. Его настоящим предназначением.  
Винс был не из тех, что с жадностью поглощал все газетные заметки о супергероях, часами стоял под дождём, чтобы хоть разок увидеть их, или писал восторженные письма на асфальте или стенах домов. Ему нравилось то, что делали так называемые герои, хотя внешний вид их всегда заставлял его тихонько хихикать. Никто, похоже, не объяснил Светочу, высокому и широкоплечему обладателю недюжинной силы, что не обязательно носить серебристые лосины и разговаривать так, словно ты в малобюджетном боевике или дамском романе. Впрочем, это могло быть намеренной частью его имиджа — кто знает? Или ему просто нравилась вся эта мишура? Много позднее Принц узнал, что Светоч всегда говорит от чистого сердца, и это помогает ему справляться со страхом. А страх был его постоянным спутником. Впоследствии страх стал их всеобщим другом. Бесстрашные герои, в конце концов, встречаются только в книжках с картинками и на экранах старых кинотеатров.  
Конечно, Винс задумывался: каково это, быть там, наверху, в перекрёстном свете всех прожекторов и лучей смерти, выдуманных грошовыми злодеями? Каково залетать домой через окно, стирать свою яркую форму в машинке и никому-никому не говорить о том, что спас сегодня целый автобус с детишками? Винсу снились сны, в которых он позирует для фотокамер, снимает с деревьев котят и улетает в закат, чтобы зайти в первый попавшийся бар и тяпнуть пива после трудного дня. У супергероя ведь документы не спросят.  
Их появлялось всё больше и больше: как прыщей на носу Энди Симмонса. Ослепительный Светоч. Невероятный Громокот. Мстительница в Алом. Великолепная Ключница. И, конечно, Крапивник.   
Дурацкое имя. Неприметный костюм. Тёмные волосы. И потрясающая способность.   
Винс винил именно её в том, куда привела его жизнь. Эту самую способность. Те первые кадры с чьей-то камеры, трясущиеся и размытые.   
На улицах города расцветали огненные цветы. Пламенные розы оплетали столбы, и фонари мерцали и гасли. Синий полупрозрачный плющ оплетал орущих грабителей, которые только что умыкнули несколько мешков из банка. Они думали, что сгорят заживо. Крапивник ухмылялся, направляя свой растущий огненный сад.  
Светоч был суперсильным, и это впечатляло. Мстительница становилась невидимой — поговаривали, что у неё волшебный плащ — и это тоже было незабываемо. Но то, что творил Крапивник… это очаровывало. Это приковывало все взгляды. Это заставляло позабыть о многом.  
Он был не каким-то там заурядным пирокинетиком, как некоторые злодеи-однодневки, для которых готовили огнеупорные камеры. Он был огнетворцем, настоящим художником, который из ниоткуда мог вытащить оранжево-синего кролика, и вы смогли бы преспокойно держать зверька на руках, не боясь ожогов. Крапивник говорил, что огонь можно убедить. С ним можно поговорить по душам и попросить не обжигать, попросить быть вежливым и ласковым.  
Принц смеялся, слушая эти объяснения. Смеялся и выбору имени: ну кто в здравом уме назовётся Крапивником, скажите на милость? А тот смеялся в ответ и говорил, что действительно может обжигать, пусть и хуже, чем даже самая жгучая крапива. Говорил, что его настоящее имя во много, во много раз хуже какого-то безобидного «Крапивник».

Венцеслав стал Принцем не за одно мгновение, но на это ушло куда меньше времени, чем он думал. Всего лишь день. Несколько часов в промежутке от рассвета до заката. Обычный парень из выпускного класса не самой респектабельной школы уснул Винсом, а проснулся… кем-то другим. В месте, которое ничуть не напоминало его оклееную постерами комнату.  
Сначала появилась тишина.   
Странно, что её можно было услышать. Она звучала, как старая песня, в которой стёрлись почти все ноты и позабылась большая часть слов. Вместо духовых — шёпот ветра, вместо скрипок — свистящий шорох, вырывающийся изо рта, вместо ударных — грохот сердца. Может, это скрипели половицы, а может, его собственные кости. Может, это громовые раскаты вытанцовывали свой ритм, а может, кто-то скатывался по лестнице. И вместе со всем этим тишина не переставала быть тишиной.  
В темноте все звуки становятся тишиной. А здесь — где бы ни было это «здесь» — нельзя было даже увидеть собственной руки.  
Следом пришёл запах. Древний запах земли, влажной и тяжёлой, и вместе с тем — запах жизни. Законсервированной жизни. Вытянутая рука наткнулась на пузатые стеклянные стенки. Знать, что в них, не хотелось вовсе, а воображение уже подкидывало картины из цирка уродов и кунсткамер. Воображение — худший союзник темноты. Нельзя идти у него на поводу.  
Винс поднялась. Словно пьяный, побрел вперёд, готовый в любую секунду натолкнуться на стену.   
Тьма не отступала, наоборот, проникала ещё дальше, туда, куда не следовало её впускать. Она закрывала важное, что-то очень важное, то, что нужно было вспомнить. Вот что бы то ни стало вспомнить.  
Как он оказался здесь? И где это – здесь?  
Темнота хранила молчание. Сердце выстукивало джазовый ритм по рёбрам. Тяжёлый запах повис на плечах.   
Нужно выбраться отсюда. Шаг, потом ещё шаг, или шажок, как получится, и, может быть…  
Боль высекла в темноте искры. А вот и деревянные ступени. Выше, выше и выше, с занозой в пальце, руками вперёд.  
Дверь.  
Он прижался к ней щекой: дыхание срывало с поверхности древесную пыль, а в ушах начало звенеть.   
За дверью что-то ломалось. Винс не мог этого видеть, но Светоч протаранил стену, и огненные лисы Крапивника уже разбежались по дому, чтобы найти на кухне всклокоченную даму с бейджем, закапанным соусом, и запертые двери, множество запертых дверей. Он не мог этого видеть, но дама вдруг принялась кататься по полу, а потом обросла шерстью. Светоч кинул в неё стол и промазал — именно этот звук услышал Винс, когда добрался до верха лестницы.  
Винс навсегда запомнил свет, ударивший его по глазам, и фигуру в дверном проёме, протягивающую ему руку.  
Через несколько недель Венцеслав уже носился по городу в костюме, наспех собранном из шкафа, узкой чёрной маске и плаще, оставшемся с давнишнего Хэллоуина, когда они с друзьями изображали из себя рыцарей Круглого стола. Он стал Принцем, потому что так его в шутку называл Крапивник, когда они сталкивались на патрулировании. Привычку переняли остальные герои, а Винс… нет, уже Принц, не возражал.   
— И что же ты умеешь? — спросила его Мстительница однажды в пятницу, когда герои устроили неофициальное собрание на территории гольф-клуба. Ночью, потому что какой идиот полезет ночью в гольф-клуб?  
— Ну, я… — Принц открыл рот, но смог только неотрывно пялиться в стену позади Мстительницы. В обществе такого количества супергероев ему ещё не доводилось бывать. Похоже, его способности говорить это не нравилось.  
— Погоди-ка, тебе понравится, — в темноте высветился силуэт Крапивника: из его спины тянулась пара сотканных из пламени крыльев, под ногами расцветали огненные цветы, а за ткань на плече цеплялась оранжево-синяя белка. Он начал подходить к Принцу, и, когда до него остался всего шаг, всё пламя вдруг с резким хлопком исчезло.   
Ключница выругалась.  
— Рядом с ним не получится полагаться на свои силы, — Крапивник сделал шаг назад, и огненная белочка вновь побежала по его вытянутой руке. — Неплохая тренировка для тех, кто слишком уж на них налегает, да?  
Мстительница в Алом обиженно фыркнула, и в то мгновение Принца накрыло осознанием. У всех этих людей, необычных, великолепных суперлюдей, есть своя, общая история. И он, Винс-Венцеслав, видящий сны о полётах, может стать её частью. Он бы упал в обморок, если бы не думал, что после такого фокуса его точно исключат из клуба. Пусть и клуба-то пока никакого не было.  
На первый взгляд он был самым неопасным из них. И одновременно с тем — самым заметным.   
В детстве он слышал сказку, старую-старую, даже старше его прабабки, которая её и рассказывала. Было в ней два королевства, были короли и королевы, и были принц и принцесса — самые красивые в мире. Ни один из них никак не мог найти себе пару, пока волею судьбы в лице хвастливых ведьмы и ведьмака не встретились друг с другом. Оба думали потом, что это сон, оба смертельно заболели от тоски — маленький Венцеслав очень смеялся над ними, он не думал, что любовь может быть опасным заболеванием. И, конечно, ошибался.  
Он чувствовал себя принцем из сказки, который встретил наконец таких же прекрасных людей, как он сам, таких же особенных, и теперь изнывает от тоски в своей обычной жизни.  
Ему всё ещё приходилось ходить в школу. Досыпать на занятиях, отвечать невпопад, беспокоить родителей. Всё списывали на травматический шок после похищения. Винсу это было только на руку. Из того подвала он вынес две вещи: новообретённую силу и чувство, схожее с тем, из детской сказки. И сила, и чувство росли и крепли. Рос и креп Принц. Росло и крепло общество героев.  
А потом одного из них нашли мёртвым. Не просто мёртвым: кишки и волосы, заплетённые в косу, висели на пожарной лестнице, ногти, выдранные и аккуратно сложенные в шёлковый мешочек, лежали под ней, а всё остальное тело было спрятано в мусорном контейнере. Отсутствовала большая часть кожи и голова, но в погибшей всё равно опознали Мелани Йетс, чернокожую студентку художественной академии. Городским супергероям она была известна как Ключница. Её костюм лежал под мешочком с ногтями.  
Герои создали свой клуб и больше не геройствовали поодиночке. Через пару месяцев Крапивник и Принц, работавшие теперь в паре, поймали Паучьего Бога, злодея, щеголявшего в маске из тёмной человеческой кожи. В полиции так ничего и не спросили о природе ожогов на лице Паучьего Бога. Из тюрьмы он так и не сбежал.   
Но на этом зверства не закончились. Сказка сменилась реальностью. Теперь спасение котят перемежалось с делами о каннибализме. Герои появлялись и исчезали. Злодеи не давали им скучать. Настоящие злодеи, а не те, что вышли поиграть в песочнице и чуток повзрывать.   
Появился Костец с его неуёмной жаждой к иглоукалыванию. Поговаривали, что он бессмертный. Поговаривали, что насаженные на иглы глаза он коллекционирует, и где-то под городом есть комната, набитая ими. Принц пытался представить, как он входит в эту комнату, и сотни мёртвых взглядом вцепляются в него и не отпускают до тех пор, пока и он сам не становится мёртвым.  
Если бы не Крапивник, Винс исчез бы быстрее. Но он смеялся — вместе со своим огнём, несмотря ни на что. Он побеждал в безнадёжных схватках. Он спасал и простых людей, и героев. Благодаря ему Принц всё лучше управлялся со своей силой, всё больше становился радиус «нулевой зоны» вокруг него. Так они называли круг, внутри которого ни одна сила не действовала. Принц был антимагнитом. Он был лучшим подспорьем в битве. Он был тем, что разбивало чужие заклятья.  
Потому неудивительно, что однажды он сломался.

Природа у зла разная. Кто-то родился, полным тьмы и во тьме, и не видел света, чтобы уметь отличать одно от другого. Другие выбрали тёмную тропу сами, твёрдо уверовав в истинность только своего решения. И не дай Бог вам встретить именно вторых – с ними шансов на лучшее гораздо меньше. Они почти нулевые.  
Принц не был трусом, но Винс — напротив. Винс был самым настоящим трусом. Он вспоминал бабушкины сказки, смотрел на Крапивника, на красные отсветы, которые оставляло пламя на его лице, и понимал, что увязает. Что будет только хуже, если он и дальше будет молчать. Если однажды просто набросится, как голодный зверь, ничего не объяснив.  
Принц не был трусом, но рядом с Крапивником он всегда чувствовал себя больше Винсом, испуганным парнем, запертым в подвале, ослепшим от дневного света.   
Но парень под маской Крапивника, как оказалось, не был трусом. И целовался с таким же жаром, с такой же отдачей, с какими рисовал своих огненных созданий.   
Вокруг них рушился мир. Город заливало кровью, грязными помыслами и ядом лжи. Но даже несмотря на всё это, те дни были лучшими в жизни Принца. Даже лучше тех, когда он, наконец, понял, что мир не достоин спасения. Что герои ничего миру не должны. И почему только остальные не хотели этого понять?

Злой конь объявился в самый нужный момент: когда Принц ползал в темноте, почти ослепший, совсем сломанный, не герой и даже не тень героя. Оболочка, наполненная убеждениями и какими-то голосами. Хотя один из них звучал вполне отчётливо, да. Голос Злого коня, белого, сияющего в темноте. Такие кони были только у принцев.  
…и всадник на бледном коне поскачет над землёй. И будет нести смерть, ибо сам он — Смерть.   
— Ты не виноват, — сказал конь. — Разве ты сделал людей такими, какие они есть? Разве из-за тебя они совершают непростительные ошибки?  
И Принц ответил ему:  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо, — сказал конь, злой и совсем, совсем ненастоящий. — Тогда залезай. Нас ждёт много дел.

Принц стал злодеем незадолго до Рождества. Снега в этом году было мало, даже не пришлось утеплять костюм: только найти попону для коня. Впрочем, это было нетрудно. Она нашлась в том же стойле, откуда Принц увёл белую лошадь, некогда принадлежавшую цирку, а теперь — его безумному сознанию, которое искало оправдания.   
Суперзлодеем Принц стал чуть позже, когда нашёл себе новых друзей. Собрал их под своё крылышко: Короля троллей, и всех Воронов, сколько бы их ни было, и эту несчастную Башню, которая, Принц знал, тоже знала, насколько прогнили все эти люди вокруг. Он называл их своей Лигой, устраивал собрания за старыми часами, на самом виду, где их никто не стал бы их искать, и думал, что за всем стоит Злой конь. Белый и жуткий, потому что в зубах его застревала чужая плоть, а в глазах горело адское пламя.

Принц спал. Под стук старых часов, чьи стрелки всегда с небольшим опозданием доползали до полуночи, под гнилое дыхание всех людей города. Где-то внизу спали и не спали остальные герои. Дурацкие костюмы, дурацкие имена, души, ещё не наполненные настоящей болью. Пустые — только и ждут, когда же их заполнят. И где-то там, среди ярких костюмов, есть один неприметный. Под ним — Крапивник. Тот самый, что не пожелал его слушать. Тот самый, у которого вместо левой руки — куцее рыжее крыло. Одна неумелая злодейка, волшебница, кинулась проклятием и промахнулась. Целилась-то в Принца.  
Он долго привыкал к новому балансу. Крыло по-другому двигалось, по-другому реагировало, а под прикосновениями Принца — дрожало, и перья начинали сыпаться дождём, обнажая смуглую кожу. Проклятие рассеивалось только от прикосновения, но не вечно же держать Крапивника за руку?   
Он и его огненные цветы, и огненные звери, и всё, что угодно — всё там, в городе, на стороне добра. На стороне слепых, которых жалко, которых хочется вывести из тьмы неведения, но которые настолько упрямы, что боятся света.   
Принц знает: однажды Крапивник его победит. Его и всю его Лигу. Вернее, не его, конечно, а Лигу Злого коня. Они все сгорят в пламени, которому прикажут не сдерживаться. Они все сгорят в море крапивы.

Принц задрожал во сне. Застонал, сгрёб в охапку одеяло, а потом вскочил, разбудив главу Лиги, дремавшего в своём стойле.  
— Принц! Успокойся!  
Голос коня раздавался в его голове и создавал эхо. И точно, его разум — пещера, и в ней течёт кровавый ручей, начинающийся у основания шеи, и в ней живут летучие мыши-мысли, терзающие когтями холодные стены, и в ней бушует адское пламя, которое отражается в лошадиных глазах, и…  
И там он держится за чёрные волосы, наматывает их на руку, размазывая по пальцам холодную кровь… Поднимает голову своего друга так, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза, но видит там только синюю мглу и никакой жизни, никакой искры, ничего из того, что он так… Принц вдруг видит своё отражение, и пугается, и расцепляет пальцы, и голова, больше не соединённая с телом, падает на раздробленный асфальт.   
— Успокойся, Принц! Его уже нет. Больше нет…  
Голос Злого коня должен был звучать утешительно, но он звучал зло, потому что конь и есть зло. Это Принц помнил. Это Принц понимал с болезненной ясностью. Белый, самый злой в мире конь. Ненавидящий всё живое. Жрущий сердца своих врагов. Белый конь, который на самом деле всего лишь конь. Маска Злого коня, которую Принц на него надел.   
— Успокойся.  
Принц заплакал. Злой конь фыркнул и захохотал, там, внутри чужой головы.  
— Ты убил его, дурень. Убил. Нечего теперь тебе бояться.  
Нечего. Некого.   
Да. Он убил его тогда, на многолюдной улице, под рекламными вывесками, кричащими об освежающей жвачке, новом сорте пива и самых надёжных денежных вкладах. Убил прямо под ложью, которую годами выливали на людей. Даром это не прошло. Ложь подействовала. Грязь подействовала. Люди не заслуживали быть спасёнными — это он понял тогда. Это он пытался донести и до своих друзей, но они не стали его слушать.   
Что ж, это должен был сделать кто-то из них. Рано или поздно кто-то соскользнул бы. Сломался бы. Принц решил, что оказал миру услугу, поскользнувшись первым.  
Так он и сказал тогда, сжимая пальцы вокруг горла, по которому недавно проводил губами. Так и сказал, не глядя в синие глаза — глядя в толпу.   
«Ты безумен», — не услышал, а скорее прочёл по губам.   
— Не я, — ответил Принц. — Все вы.   
«Позволь…»  
Рыжее крыло обвисло. Перья смешно топорщились на ветру — надо же, прокрался-таки меж высотных зданий.   
Он убил его. Ведь так? Убил Крапивника под рёв толпы и ржание Злого коня. Убил, чтобы убедиться: кровь у него не огненная вовсе, такая же красная, как у остальных. Убил, чтобы те остатки человеческого, что ещё копошились в нём самом, тоже умерли. Он убил его первым, потому что любил его. Потому что верил, что однажды добро победит зло. Но знал, что этого никогда не случиться.

Принц заснул. Злой конь заснул вместе с ним. Часы на часовой башни пробили полночь.  
Это — волшебный час.   
Где-то в городе сейчас не спят герои. Все они — и совсем юные, и те, что повидали слишком много крови и боли. Среди них — смуглый чернокожий парень в неприметной форме. На груди у него — шрам от меча, а поверх него — почти зарубцевавшийся ожог.  
Огнетворцы — они почти как фениксы.   
— Мы победим, — произносит он хрипло, глядя куда-то вдаль, на стену или, может быть, в прошлое. — Принц в нас верит.


	7. Алая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> по "Красной шапочке"

Что сделал бы любой нормальный человек, если бы к нему в руки попал всамделишный плащ-невидимка? Не шутка друзей, не новейшее изобретение — нынешние плащи-невидимки состояли из нано-зеркал и ещё какой-то дребедени, до которой никому не было дела — а самый настоящий, в который можно было завернуться и исчезнуть. Исчезнуть совсем, потому что красная ткань плаща блокировала и звуки тоже.   
Бернадайн возвращалась домой после тяжёлого рабочего дня, когда в одном и переулков на неё упал кусок ткани. Она подняла голову, но увидела только кусочек серого неба. Лето выдалось холодным. А упавший кусок ткани был тёплым. Девушка и сама не до конца поняла, почему взяла его домой, а не оставила тут же, на асфальте, среди мусорных баков. Он мог быть заразным: даже после стирки в машине она могла бы проснуться однажды утром в луже собственной крови, а потом с удивлением наблюдать, как её внутренние органы перестают быть внутренними и устремляются наружу. Он мог быть проклятым, и тогда она не проснулась бы вовсе: спала и спала бы вечно, и никакой принц бы её не спас, потому что принцев не существует. Особенно в этом городе. В этом городе, правда, были герои — но среди них не было ни одного принца, Бернадайн была уверена и в том, что среди них и настоящих героев не было. Просто очередная газетная утка. Или пиар-акция какого-нибудь политика. Капельку монтажа, яркий костюм, пафосные речи — и вот, готова очередная приманка для толпы.  
Постиранный плащ алел на балконе, притягивая к себе взгляд. Берни не хотелось запихивать его в сушилку. Пусть лучше ветер вытряхивает из него всю оставшуюся гадость и запах стирального порошка.   
Тем же вечером она заварила себе фруктовый чай, устроилась поудобнее в кресле и раскрыла одну из своих любимых книг, которую перечитывала каждое лето. Она бы не смогла объяснить, как красный плащ попал ей в ноги и почему она завернулась в него, как в бабушкин плед. Но зато Берни точно помнила тот момент, когда поняла, что больше не видит ни букв, ни страниц, ни собственных рук. Только тёмную поверхность дивана и пятно из-под кофе, которое она так и не удосужилась оттереть.  
Что сделал бы любой нормальный человек, если бы к нему в руки попал плащ-невидимка?   
Берни не считала себя нормальной, но поступила просто. Она ограбила банк.  
Ей не нравились ни её работа, ни её материальное положение. Зато ей нравился новый плащ. Ей нравилось в нём буквально всё: насыщенный красный цвет, чёрная подкладка, то, как он сохранял тепло и приятно щекотал её кожу... Если подумать, этот плащ уделывал всех её бывших парней, включая того библиотекаря, за которого она чуть не вышла замуж. Плащ обеспечивал её деньгами и не надоедал дурацкими разговорами по вечерам. Это было отражением идеальной личной жизни.  
Бернадайн собирала газетные вырезки об ограблениях и посмеивалась, находя очередные заголовки вроде «Вор-невидимка» или «Для героев появилась работа». Девушка удивлялась, как быстро ей поверили на прежнем месте работы, когда она, подавая заявление на увольнение, слёзно рассказывала о своей безвременно почившей бабушке и свалившемся на неё наследстве. Которое, конечно, никак не могло облегчить боль потери.  
Ей, большую часть жизни проведшей в центре внимания, особенно мужского, нравилось быть невидимкой. Это походило на игру в прятки — вот только найти и застукать её никто не мог. Игра шла по её правилам.   
Берни не беспокоила совесть. Она была из тех, кто думал, что беспокойство создано для других — вовсе не для неё. Да и чего ей было беспокоиться, если плащ всегда был с ней, на всякий случай?   
Лучше носить его под одеждой — всё равно, если не накинуть ткань на голову, невидимой не станешь. Лучше иметь его в сумочке, под рукой. Лучше брать его с собой на пикник, в больницу или к друзьям. Не то чтобы у неё осталось много друзей... Берни не замечала, с какой скоростью растёт в её доме гора мешков, набитых деньгами. Она не замечала, что пробирается в музеи не только для того, чтобы посмотреть на экспонаты бесплатно: теперь несколько картин лежало в ванной, но она не знала о них, пока не решила как-то понежиться в пене с томиком стихов о смерти. Она не замечала, как трясутся её руки по утрам, пока она не накинет, наконец, на голову красный капюшон.   
Но сны Бернадайн игнорировать не могла. Поначалу они были спокойными: неторопливые прогулки по чёрно-белому лесу. В них девушка вдыхала чернильный аромат деревьев и мятный воздух, глазела на свисающие с веток пульсирующие чёрные плоды, которые никак не могла рассмотреть как следует, и брела по дороге, вымощенной чёрным кирпичом. Чем дальше в лес она шла, тем темнее становилось вокруг. Чем чаще ей снилась дорога и белое небо, тем ярче и отчётливее становились вещи вокруг, словно рука невидимого художника всё лучше прорисовывала детали. Наступил день, когда она увидела за деревьями тени. Они походили на нечёткое изображение, которое видишь в очках не по рецепту, но с каждым днём становились яснее, обретали цвет и глубину, из серых становились чёрными. Бернадайн гуляла по чёрно-белому лесу, но ей больше не было спокойно. Тени на горизонте, среди деревьев, внушали ей тревогу.   
Казалось, ткань плаща с каждым днём становилась тем ярче, чем мрачнее и чётче были сны невидимой воровки.   
Однажды она, наконец, разглядела, что за тени скрывались среди чёрно-белых деревьев. Это были волки: худые, словно собственные тени, если бы здесь хоть что-то отбрасывало тень. В глазах их горели красные угольки, а с белоснежных зубов на землю падали чернильные слюни. Волки эти были голодны. Бернадайн побежала.  
Она побежала, и дорожка из чёрного кирпича съёживалась под ней, как кинолента. Бернадайн врезалась в дерево, инстинктивно схватившись за его изогнутые ветки, и поняла, что чёрные плоды, которые она никак не могла разглядеть — это сердца тех, кто так и не смог убежать. Она споткнулась, свалилась в чернильную лужу, которую никогда прежде не видела, и учуяла, что от чернил пахнет кровью.  
Волки взвыли, разрывая ленту дороги. Бернадайн заорала, когда один из них, самый быстрый, самый удачливый, сомкнул чёрные челюсти на её руке. Хрустнули чёрные кости, полилась белая кровь, пахнущая молоком...  
Бернадайн проснулась, сжимая в руках свой красный плащ. С недавних пор она не могла без него уснуть.  
Что сделал бы любой нормальный человек, если бы попавший к нему случайно плащ-невидимка грозил ему сумасшествием? Конечно, избавился бы от него. Но Берни никогда не считала себя нормальной.  
Она вдруг увидела, что дверь в кладовку не закрывается, а на кухню нельзя пройти, потому что коридор завален деньгами. Она заметила картинную галерею, устроенную собственноручно в ванной комнате. Она вывернула плащ наизнанку — так, чтобы видеть его чернильное нутро — и задумалась.  
Бернадайн не снимала плащ уже несколько дней — пряталась от снов, волков, деревьев и самой себя — когда ей, наконец, повезло. Фигура Светоча в обтягивающем серебристом костюме ясно вырисовывалась на фоне заката. Интересно, он специально подбирал угол и место или всё это получалось у него само собой?  
Бернадайн скинула с головы красный капюшон и проявилась из ниоткуда. Любой другой бы на месте Светоча хотя бы подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но этот только улыбнулся широко, и Берни подумала, что, может быть, он и вправду герой. И, может быть, даже супер.  
— Я слышала, что работать в одиночку невесело, — произнесла она как можно небрежнее.  
И Светоч улыбнулся ещё шире, хотя, казалось, физически это невозможно.


	8. Люди

waiting for the end of the world

Из-за дождя в «Приюте мэрроу» было слишком много народу, даже для вечера — а ведь кафешка была не самая популярная. В неё забредали скорее случайно, чем по назначению — перекусить бутербродами со склизким сыром или выпить дрянного кофе. Большинство местных знало, что их ждёт: в лучшем случае — расстройство желудка, в худшем — долгая и мучительная смерть. Никто не хотел умирать в обнимку с унитазом. Но никто и не желал лезть под наверняка кислотный ливень. А ведь когда-то дождевая вода была безопасна и не грозила оставить вас без волос или с гнойными язвами на половину тела.  
В «Приюте» был телевизор. В большинстве случаев этого хватало для того, чтобы удержать в заведении парочку безутешных фанатов бейсбола или какой-нибудь другой идиотской игры, правила которой невозможно выучить и за тысячу лет. Но сегодня никого не интересовали матчи. Некоторое время назад всех перестали интересовать даже более важные дела: скучающий официант Эрни отвлёкся от созерцания кучерявой девицы за барной стойкой, толстяк в дальнем углу положил дымящуюся куриную ножку обратно на тарелку, а Пит Дойерти, которого заткнуть было сложнее, чем попасть в космическую программу, замер на полуслове.  
В наступившей тишине Элвис — не бессмертный король, а другой, о котором вряд ли помнили слишком многие — запел о том, что ждёт конца света. А потом зачарованный бармен выкрутил громкость телевизора на полную.  
«Мы прерываем показ фильма в связи с экстренным сообщением».  
До того, как экран пересекли статические помехи, на канале крутили какой-то высокобюджетный фильм про супергероев. Очередное спасение мира, очередное нападение пришельцев, очередная крутость такого уровня, что вполне могла залепить все сюжетные дыры. Кадры, сменившие фильм, выглядели, как низкобюджетная кровавая пародия на него.  
Вряд ли люди в кафе слышали то, что лепетала дикторша. Вряд ли даже она сама слышала всё то, что проговаривали её губы: информация с переданной от редактора бумажки не желала укладываться в её голове, не задерживалась в мозгу и вылетала изо рта. Что-то о полученных совсем недавно ужасающих кадрах. Что-то о поднимающихся из грязи чудовищах, об оглушительном клёкоте, о сиренах и жертвах. Всё это было и раньше. Понемногу. То тут, то там. Какой-то старикашка в короне, с гнилыми зубами, иногда лепил из глины големов и отправлял их на славную битву со Светочем, сияющим и трогательно тупым героем. Над ним, а вовсе не над неловкими супер-новичками, чаще всего смеялись в барах за кружкой пива или на вечеринках в студенческих братствах. Светоч был патологическим воплощением всего супергеройства. Супергероем на всю голову. Почти карикатурной фигурой — которую сейчас, судя по репортажу, вдавливали в грязь. Случались убийства, но не настолько часто, чтобы общественные беспокойства продолжались больше недели. Случались ограбления или какие-нибудь магические злодейства, но последние касались столь малого количества людей, что город ужасался в первые мгновения, а потом спокойно выдыхал и продолжал свою жизнь.  
Сегодня, однако, всё было по-другому.

***  
Бернадайн пекла пирожки, когда всё началось.  
Она стояла на кухне, на правой щеке её белела мука, тёмные волосы были словно припорошены снегом. Скалка тоскливо лежала в раковине, вся в ошмётках фарша и слишком прилипчивого теста. Духовка мягко дышала огнём.  
Берни не успевала. До прихода гостей оставалось всего несколько минут, а на ней всё ещё был фартук, расшитый чёрными красноглазыми волками и серебристыми нитями тумана. Она проверила температуру и таймер, посмотрела на гору грязной посуды и решила, что посуда простительна, а внешний вид — не очень. То есть, гостям-то, скорее всего, будет всё равно, но вот самой Берни совсем не всё равно. От этого практически зависела её жизнь. Личная, как она надеялась.  
Девушка сделала шаг по направлению к ванной, но тут что-то привлекло её внимание. Какой-то звук… Его не должно было быть.  
Во входную дверь кто-то ломился. Она сотрясалась под ударами чьего-то тела. Или нескольких тел. Бернадайн понеслась в гостиную — это было её первым импульсом. Мозг всё ещё думал о звонке в полицию, о скалке, которую можно было бы использовать в качестве оружия, о тупых ножах, которые давно пора было заточить, о заголовках газет над фотографиями её искалеченного трупа, подвешенного на крюк в гостиной. Это могли быть они. Они могли, наконец, узнать о ней. Проследить все её пути. Прослушать все телефоны. А ведь она старалась. Так старалась стать невидимкой.  
В дверь скреблись волки. Большие и страшные. Те самые, что преследовали её во снах — Берни это точно знала.  
Она успела набросить капюшон своего алого плаща в тот самый миг, когда волкам удалось вышибить дверь.  
На пороге, однако, были вовсе не волки. В дверном проёме стоял Светоч, и без своего супергеройского костюма, без маски, сапог и серебристых лосин, он выглядел ещё более растерянным, чем был на самом деле.  
— Бернадайн! — крикнул он на выдохе. Так, словно уже давно кричал. — Ты в порядке?  
Девушка замерла. Глаза Светоча смотрели точно на неё. На её лицо. В её глаза. Но ведь это было невозможно. Он не мог её видеть, ведь так?  
Похоже, он тоже заметил небольшую странность, потому что в следующую секунду громыхнул на всю прихожую:  
— Берни, но на тебе же плащ! И я… я тебя вижу!  
Мстительница в алом, та, которой Бернадайн становилась, выходя на улицу, могла становиться невидимой. У неё был красный плащ, волшебный, конечно. Стоило только накинуть на голову капюшон — и ни одна пара глаз не заметит тебя. Всё просто.  
Но, похоже, магия в алом плаще была отнюдь не бесконечная.  
Почему сейчас? Почему теперь? Почему…  
— Почему ты не выломал дверь сразу? Соседей боялся побеспокоить?  
«Я думала, что это волки под моей дверью, пришли глодать мои кости», — подумала девушка, но вслух ничего не сказала.  
— Я… — Светоч замялся, что выглядело совсем нелепо для человека его комплекции.  
— Я не смог, — наконец, выдавил он, и они оба уставились друг на друга во все глаза, немного испуганно. — Похоже, моя суперсила не бесконечна.  
А потом радио, которое Бернадайн включила во время готовки, оповестило всех жителей города о том, что им стоит запереться в своих домах и держаться подальше от центра города.  
Мимо окна квартиры Мстительницы в алом пролетел мёртвый дракон Костеца.  
И тогда Бернадайн поняла, что пирожков они сегодня не поедят. Да и прихорашиваться ей уже ни к чему.  
Гости уже пожаловали. Незваные.  
Она скинула с головы капюшон и вернулась на кухню, чтобы выключить духовку.  
Через пару минут Берни и Светоч — оба в штатском, хотя плащ девушка держала под одеждой — проталкивались через поток толпы, двигающейся подальше от центра.  
В конце концов, герои нужны там, где всё рушится и бесчинствуют злодеи.  
Как сказал бы Светоч, если бы при нём был его серебристый костюм, «Зло должно понести наказание от моей руки». А рук у них было аж две пары. Пусть и довольно бесполезных.

***  
Воронам было весело. Всем семи. А в следующую секунду — всем двенадцати. Один из них развлекался тем, что насаживал на ветки выращенных Башней деревьев глаза, которые вырывали второй и третий вороны, шастая по опрокинутым автобусам и легковушкам. Ещё один летел вслед за Башней, которая забрызгивала тротуары собственной кровью, и из бетона тут же начинали лезть огромные корневые побеги. Настоящие городские джунгли, а не эти метафоры, которыми так любят пичкать честной народ СМИ. Вороны с восьмого по одиннадцатого искали новые материалы для гнезда. Ворон свил себе гнездо — из ошибок, крови, кишок и надежд на лучшее будущее — и теперь его нужно было расширять. Это было грандиозным сооружением. Получше многих, особенно всяких мостов. Зачем они вообще нужны? Воронам вот мосты были без надобности. Когда есть крылья и творческий разум, многое вообще становится ненужным.  
Вороны развлекались. Клекотали. Оставляли свои чёрные перья на телах, на подоконниках и в лужах крови. Попытались утянуть паутину из короны Короля троллей, но тот вдруг разразился какой-то адской тирадой на одном из древних языков. Да и говорил он не своим голосом — на собраниях Лиги Ворон слышал все голоса. И такого он точно не помнил.  
Башня опять отвечала отказами — на этот раз резко, даже не втягивая носом воздух в знак глубочайшего раздражения.  
Вороны нашли идеальные глаза для своего гнезда, пролетая над детской площадкой близ одной из многочисленных сетевых кафешек. Глаза эти сверкали, подобно сапфирам, и Ворон, не раздумывая, забрал их себе. Но отнести их в гнездо он не успел.  
Разъярённая толпа стащила его с заборчика, выкрашенного в ярко-жёлтый цвет, и забила до смерти.  
Воронов оставалось одиннадцать.  
Наверное.

***  
Всё случилось быстро. Намного быстрее, чем предполагали даже самые пессимистичные прогнозы. Намного быстрее, чем планировал Король троллей. Совсем не так, как это видела в своих вещих снах Башня.  
Однажды привычный мир, со всеми его суперзлодеями и супергероями, перестал существовать.  
Но сначала… сначала все они, изничтоженные, безумные, в дурацких нарядах и с дурацкими именами, вышли на улицы города, чтобы сразиться. Сразиться если не в последний раз, то так, чтобы об этом узнали даже в небесной канцелярии.  
Часовая башня пробила шесть пополудни. Силы зла, прятавшиеся за её циферблатом, следящие за ускользающим временем, оскалились в предвкушающих улыбках. Они были готовы выйти на улицы и учинить такой беспорядок, чтобы ни один герой не смог остаться в стороне. Чтобы ни один герой не смог ускользнуть от великой темноты, которая гнездилась в сердцах всех членов Лиги суперзлодеев. Чтобы зло победило.  
К этому их готовил Принц. Он тщательно продумывал планы, вдалбливал их в головы своим приятелям по тёмным делишкам — так, чтобы его поняли все, даже Ворон, внимания которого хватало только на то, чтобы заглянуть в декольте Башни.  
И, наконец, настал час, когда Принц остался за часами, а остальные вышли на охоту. Позади него, высокого светловолосого парня в чёрной маске и плаще, был только Злой конь. Настоящий хозяин Лиги, истинный злодей. Жеребец, пожирающий сердца своих врагов и души своих союзников.  
— Ты готов? — проговорил он тем самым голосом, который звучал в голове Принца, как музыка сфер, и заставлял его содрогаться от ужаса. Злого коня невозможно было бояться. В конце концов, где-то под плащом Принца ещё был жив маленький Венцеслав, который видел во сне героев и воспринимал всё, как шутку.  
— Да, — ответил Принц, не заметив, как дрожит его собственный голос, отражаясь от стен часовой башни, и сделал шаг вперёд.  
Он расположил цепи так, чтобы их можно было оторвать только вместе с его руками. Он упёрся обеими ногами в металлическую платформу, которую совсем недавно так тщательно полировал Костец. Лежавшие у его ног вещи — кости, зубы, волосы — утопли в зеркальном металле, словно тот был водой. Одновременно с этим Принца прошиб электрический разряд. По крайней мере, ощущение было такое же.  
А потом он опустился на колени, почувствовав, что ногам больше нет смысла доверять.  
Это означало, что Морана не соврала. Её «волшебное» зеркало работало.

Как победить героя? В честном бою шансов мало — хотя именно такой бой вели со своими заклятыми врагами члены Лиги. Из года в год, почти безуспешно, лишь изредка забирая чужие жизни. Иногда отдавая жизни своих соратников.  
Умерла Ключница, но вскоре погиб и Паучий бог, который сделал из её чёрной кожи маску и набедренную повязку. Умерло несколько новичков: с той и с другой стороны приблизительно поровну. Та девица, что плевалась жабами. Тот парень, что превращался в волка. Близнецы, которые хвастались тем, что бессмертны — и ошибались.  
Принц верил, что добро когда-нибудь победит. Верил так тогда, когда патрулировал улицы вместе с Крапивником. И не перестал верить после того, как убил его на глазах всего города. Добро всегда побеждало. Это была аксиома. Но Принц знал, что вера подчас отличается от того, что реально. Множество людей верило в невидимого парня, наблюдающего за всеми их поступками с небес. Некоторые люди верили, что поступают правильно, убивая свои семьи, а потом и себя. Многие верили в то, что по лесам ходят бигфуты, а в озёрах плавают выжившие плезиозавры. Половина города верила в героев. В то, что они способны спасти всех. Как бог, наверное. Может, для некоторых они и были богами.  
Только вот богов не существует. Есть только люди и их ошибки. И на этот раз Принц докажет, что любая вера может быть ошибочна. Даже его собственная.  
Он всей душой верил в то, что герои разгадают их злодейский план задолго до того, как они приступят к его исполнению. Верил, что кулак Светоча пробьёт его грудную клетку незадолго до того, как они начнут отливать зеркало, которое увеличило бы силы любого, напитавшего его своей кровью — хотя знал наверняка, что Светоч не способен на убийство. Верил, что в тот миг, когда он ступит на ледяную, как смерть, поверхность зеркала, его тут же собьёт с него пламя Крапивника. Конечно, его не было в живых уже несколько месяцев, но Принц всё равно верил в это.  
И потому, когда зеркало заработало, и сила Принца, отменявшая любое заклятье, снимавшая любую порчу и забирающая любую суперспособность, будь то умение летать или умение разговаривать с кошками, разлилась по всему городу, его никто не остановил.  
Когда из крови Принца пытались сделать яд, который так же бы отнимал силу — навсегда — Принц не верил в успех. И у них ничего не вышло. Злой конь тогда разозлился так сильно, что чуть не откусил Принцу палец.  
Когда Лига пыталась раскрыть хотя бы одну тайную личность сообщества героев, Принц тоже не верил, что у них получится. И у них не получилось. Ближе всех они смогли подобраться к одному из новеньких — но узнали только то, что он по ночам превращается в лягушку и спит в колодце.  
Но затея с зеркалом казалась вероятной. И Принц поверил в неё.  
И когда голова его закружилась, а руки начали дрожать, он увидел на пороге часовой башни Крапивника.  
Тогда Принц подумал, что из-за пьющего кровь зеркала у него начались галлюцинации. Но потом галлюцинация опустилась перед ним на колени и потянула за одну из цепей.

— Мы же тебя убили, — Принц попытался оглянуться на Злого коня. Тот бело-красным фаршем свернулся в углу. Не выдержал отдачи от волшебного зеркала. Дурацкая смерть. Но почему тогда узел страха не желает развязываться? Ведь Принц боялся его, Злого коня, настоящего лидера Лиги. Боялся его окроплённых кровью зубов, его адского взгляда, его шуточек, ударов его копыт. Разве ему не должно стать легче?  
Глаза Принца закатились, голова опустилась, он захрипел, следующую фразу выплюнув вместе с кровью. — Убили тебя.  
— Позволь мне помочь…  
Трясущийся голос Крапивника прервал смех, страшный, тёмный — так, должно быть, смеялся бы один из всадников Апокалипсиса. Тот, под чьим седлом бежал конь бледный.  
Как это по-геройски. Ему всё ещё хотели помочь. Его хотели спасти.  
— Теперь ты должен убить меня, — чётко, без хрипов прошептал Принц.  
Может, когда-то он и умел творить из язычков пламени настоящие архитектурные громады, но теперь огонь не повиновался Крапивнику. Он упрашивал, он молил, он угрожал, чего никогда бы не позволил себе прежде. Но у него был не только огонь. Пламя — это оружие супергероя. Но для того, чтобы лишить кого-то жизни, нужно быть не героем. Достаточно быть всего лишь человеком.  
Крапивник снова дёрнул цепь — на вид она была довольно хлипкой, но порвать её собственными силами… Даже Светоч сейчас не смог бы этого сделать. Где бы он ни был. Крапивник только надеялся, что он вообще где-то был. Жив. Как живы и все остальные. Как пока ещё жив Принц.  
— Ну же, — он смеялся над его беспомощностью, мальчик из подвала, ставший суперзлодеем.  
Всё суперское когда-то перестаёт быть таким уж чудесным. Всё «супер» рано или поздно превращается в то, чем было изначально. Принц был учеником старшей школы, жертвой похищения, капитаном баскетбольной команды и тем, без кого Крапивник не представлял собственной жизни. Даже после того, как Принц проткнул его грудь мечом. Особенно после этого — потому что Крапивник видел в те мгновения его глаза. Огромные, синие, полные ужаса. В них ещё отражался запертый в безумии мальчик. Тот, что был когда-то заперт в подвале.  
Цепи не поддавались. Рядом не было ни лома, ни пилы, ни строительного молотка, ни… Крапивник вытащил из-за голенища нож. Кто сунул его ему в руки? Маленькая девочка за прилавком магазина? Мстительница? Он сам, отражённый в витрине хозяйственного магазина?  
Лезвие раскрошилось, едва Крапивник надавил им на одно из звеньев.  
Кровь теперь лилась изо рта Принца, не останавливаясь. Тонкая струйка утекающей жизни.  
— Болван, — голос его снова стал хриплым, еле слышным — словно он был священником, ведущим свою последнюю проповедь на самой последней радиостанции в стране. Религиозные каналы всегда были самыми доступными. Самыми необходимыми. Ведь под громкое, исступлённое «Аллилуйя!» умирать легче, чем под песню о родео или шоссе, ведущем в ад. — Ради кого ты так стараешься? Ради людей?  
Крапивник знал, что Принц произнесёт следом. Старую песню о том, как ужасны люди, что защищать их нет смысла, что они сами превращают свою жизнь в ад, для этого им не нужны никакие злодеи. И он будет прав. В чём-то.  
В людях было намешано слишком много всего. Чёрт подери, да разве сами они — не люди?  
— Ради себя, — ответил Крапивник. И вдруг понял, что это чистая правда. И тогда он ступил на поверхность зеркала, рукой нашаривая рукоятку второго ножа, припрятанного в куртке. Он почувствовал, как сокрытая в гладкой поверхности жажда потянулась к нему — свежей плоти, полной горячей — огненной — крови. Он замахнулся.  
— Ради себя, Саншайна Бигелоу. И ради тебя тоже, Винс.  
Крапивник внимательно наблюдал. Он видел, как створки безумия распахнулись и рассыпались пеплом.  
А потом на зеркало хлынула кровь — гораздо больше, чем одинокая струйка — и они оба повалились на пол, гремя одной из цепей и рассыпая кругом искры и рыжие перья.  
Саншайн Бигелоу, огнетворец, умерший и воскресший, вдохнул горячего воздуха и подумал, что обожжёт себе лёгкие. Венцеслав закричал, когда огонь Крапивника коснулся его кожи.  
Зеркало потемнело и стало хрупким, как ледяная корка на ноябрьской луже. Крак — и нет никакого волшебства. Крак — и город вернул себе своих героев. Почти всех.  
В воздухе запахло палёным.  
Крак.

***  
В «Приюте мэрроу» снова было тихо и пустынно — как и должно было быть в среду вечером. Телевизор работал. Радио вещало что-то о повышении налогов в связи с катастрофическими разрушениями, но вскоре станцию переключили, и какой-то несчастный запел о том, что сухой закон не для него писан. Официант Эрни вздыхал за стойкой, жалея, что в зале нет ни одной стоящей цыпочки. Он любил развлекаться, представляя заходящих дам у себя на коленях. Любил думать, как их ноги оплетут его шею, а губы будут шептать на ухо всякие непристойности. Самым счастливым сном Эрни был тот, в котором его окружали отборные буфера не меньше третьего размера, и это характеризовало его лучше, чем резюме или школьная характеристика. Бармен протирал один и тот же стакан уже целых десять минут, пялясь в пустоту.  
Мужчина в клетчатой рубашке, пьющий за стойкой уже десятую кружку пива, вдруг громко рыгнул и поднял вверх руку с вытянутым указательным пальцем.  
— Эй, эхей! — сказал он так громко, что его, должно быть, услышали прохожие на улице через дорогу. — Включите-ка звук! Включите-ка звук у этого долбанного телевизора!  
Эрни лениво потянулся за пультом и, не глядя, нажал на нужную кнопку. Однако через какое-то мгновение, внимание всех посетителей «Приюта мэрроу», как и в памятном вчера, было обращено на подвешенный к потолку ящик с картинками.  
— А вот этого вот, пернатого, ага, мы с робятами собственным руками, вот этими, — мужик в клетчатой рубашке вытянул свои натруженные руки перед собой, чтобы никто не усомнился в его словах. — Этими вот руками придушили. Он ведь… глаза…  
Мужчина вдруг поник. От его возбуждённого веселья не осталось и следа. Он опустился на крутящийся стул и заплакал. Солёные капли падали прямо в фирменное пиво, такое же дрянное, как и кофе, но этого никто не замечал.  
Все смотрели на то, как закрываются ворота специализированной тюрьмы за спинами Лиги суперзлодеев.

***  
На вокзальной станции было не протолкнуться. Многие спешили убраться из города, чтобы проветриться, поплакаться родителям в жилетку и попросить взаймы денег или чтобы попросту уехать от кошмара, от которого на самом деле невозможно было убежать. Раз увиденное превращение мертвеца в каменного тролля уже никогда не забудется, как не забудутся кровавые лужи, ветви, торчащие из чьих-то глазниц, и вой, особенный вой, вырывающийся из груди того, кто только что потерял дорогого ему человека. Вокзал походил на муравейник. Фея смотрела на него со стропил и чувствовала, что ей хочется плакать.  
Она хотела всем им помочь. Но вместо этого помогала тому, кому помогать не стоило.  
Она жила на вокзале уже очень давно, и о ней мало кто знал. Герои наткнулись на неё случайно, во время очередной драки с Мораной, когда снесли стену с вокзальными часами и оказались в маленькой комнатушке, где начиналась лестница в царство Феи Фаты Морганы. Или просто Феи.  
Наверху, среди балок и шума отъезжающей толпы, Фея оставила Крапивника. И ещё второго.  
Она глянула вниз, убедилась, что Василиса и её выводок действительно сели на поезд, и вернулась к себе. Туда, где пахло маслом, травами и жжёной плотью.  
— Почему лучшие умирают, а всякое дерьмо остаётся жить? — она произнесла это так, словно говорила в общем, но Крапивник знал, что она имела в виду.  
Светоч погиб. Погиб, защищая Мстительницу и кучу гражданских, пытаясь хоть как-то противостоять беспощадной армии Короля Троллей. Король как раз подобрался к его трупу, намереваясь и Светоча поднять из мёртвых, чтобы он шёл впереди легиона, размахивая каменными ручищами, затянутыми в серебристые перчатки… Но на него налетела Мстительница. Безоружная и отчаявшаяся. Именно в тот момент Крапивник доломал руку Принца и стащил его с зеркала. И тогда же Бернадайн, бегавшая по снам от волков, стащила с головы злодея его корону. Кишащую чужими голосами, сочащуюся желчью и желанием убивать. Тролли тут же рассыпались, оставив после себя множество следов в виде синяков и остатков трупов, из которых были собраны.  
Древняя корона валялась в грязи, Король троллей, уже ничуть не страшный, плакал и задыхался под пальцами Берни. Но Светоча — нет, не Светоча, Айвана Тодеуса Смита — уже нельзя было спасти.  
Самый лучший среди них погиб. А самый слабый продолжал дышать, мелко дрожа и бредя, прямо тут, под целительными прикосновениями Феи.  
Крапивник посмотрел на свою ладонь. На ней красовались ожоги. Огонь обиделся на него и ужалил. Он никогда не думал, что на его коже хоть когда-нибудь будут ожоги. Вторая ладонь, однако, была чистой. Крапивник никогда не думал, что вообще когда-нибудь будет лицезреть её так долго. Когда-то давным-давно, казалось, что в прошлой жизни, новоявленная злодейка кинула в героя проклятием, и вместо левой руки у него с тех пор красовалось рыжее крыло.  
Но рядом с Принцем не работало ни одно проклятие. А Крапивник сидел слишком близко.  
Фея поднялась, разминая пальцы, словно только что написала длинную и скучную лекцию, и подошла к смуглому парню.  
— Покажи, — потребовала она, и он даже не подумал ослушаться. У Феи был тон матери, которая точно знала, что ты сотворил с новым велосипедом, когда решил проехать несколько метров, не держась за руль.  
Прикосновения Феи были холодными, но, в отличие от смертельного холода волшебного зеркала, приятными.  
— Он выживет, — произнесла Фея, не поднимая глаз. Она полностью сосредоточилась на ожогах и, казалось, даже не замечала, с каким раздражением это говорит.  
Крапивник выдохнул. Странно. Разве он задерживал дыхание?  
— Ты тоже, — Фея отняла свои руки от чужой кожи. От ожогов не осталось и следа.  
«Я тоже», — эхом отозвалось в голове Крапивника. Но Айван уже не выживет. Как и сотни других жителей города. Гораздо больше, чем могла позволить совесть.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что он творил? Знаешь, и всё равно… — Фея замолчала. В её тонкой руке откуда-то появилась зажжённая сигарета.  
— Он будет прежним.  
— Прежним уже никто не будет, — отрезала Фата Моргана.  
Принц… нет, Винс нахмурил во сне брови и застонал. Фея зажала сигарету меж зубов и провела ладонью по тому, что осталось от его правой руки.  
Наступила тишина, в которой снова стал отчётливо слышен вокзальный шум.  
— Я рада, что ты оторвал ублюдку руку, — Фея затянулась и выдохнула в крытое балками небо сиреневый дым. — Надеюсь, вместе с рукой ты вырвал и всё его безумие. 

***  
Они все исчезли.  
Газеты ещё долго пестрели заголовками вроде «Где же были наши герои?» и «Где же герои сейчас?», пока не опустились до более приземлённых «Здоровому обществу не нужны герои» и «Суперналоги за супер-разрушения. Герои не пожелали отвечать перед муниципалитетом». Изредка какие-нибудь радикальные издания публиковали статьи о тюремных буднях суперзлодеев, в которых рассказывали, чем кормят Ворона, и как он перенёс операцию по удалению крыльев, как Костец практикует иглоукалывание, а Морана ударилась в религию. Появилась статья о самоубийстве Короля троллей: бедолага повесился на невесть откуда взявшихся в его камере волосах. Говорили, что за решёткой его донимали какие-то голоса, и он больше не мог выдерживать их зова.  
Преступления совершались и без них. Только без нашествий зомби и излишне изощрённых убийств не ритуальной природы.  
Башню так и не удалось отыскать. Говорили, что она, как и герои, покинула город. Но это было не совсем правдой.  
Никто не мог знать, что смотрительница замкового сада недавно закопала в нём последнего из тех, кто насиловал её, пока она была под воздействием сонного проклятия. Её душа успокоилась, а руки затребовали работы. Владельцы замка ещё никогда не была так довольны своими садовниками и смотрительницей. Она была такой ослепительно красивой, со своими длинными светлыми волосами и удивительными серыми глазами, что никто никогда не смог бы узнать в ней нескладную девчонку, на которую съезжались посмотреть со всего света. Она больше не была Спящей Красавицей. Башней она тоже больше не была. Но ей всё ещё нравилось ухаживать за деревьями. Особенно хорошо росли те, под которыми разлагались останки её обидчиков.  
Бернадайн тоже осталась в городе. Но теперь она никогда не снимала своего красного плаща. Никогда не становилась видимой. Мстительница в алом превратилась в призрака, ночного смотрителя, который следил за порядком на улицах. Призраков никогда не называли героями. Бернадайн и не было это нужно. Она знала когда-то лучшего из героев и счастлива была делать то малое, на что ещё была способна.  
Василиса увезла свой «детский супергеройский садик» в родной город, подальше от места, в котором умерло слишком много молодых героев. Она не называла их героями, ей больше нравилось «экстраординарные личности». Говорят, Василиса открыла свою школу для таких вундеркиндов и учит их контролировать пирокинез, умение управлять утками и ткать летающие ковры.  
Саншайн Бигелоу покинул город на автобусе и уехал на юг. Говорят, с ним путешествовал какой-то калека со стеклянным взглядом, который словно бы и не понимал, где находится и что происходит вокруг.  
Когда они добрались до мелкого пустынного городка, так непохожего на тот, другой, и под холодным ветром глаза калеки вдруг прояснились, первым, что он сказал, было вот что:  
— Имя у тебя и вправду дурацкое, Крапивник.  
И Саншайн улыбнулся в ответ, не замечая, что плачет, и произнёс:  
— Я же говорил.

 

В городе не было больше супергероев. Не осталось и суперзлодеев. Были только люди.  
И люди сами решали, как им поступить в следующий миг. Протянуть руку помощи. Пройти мимо. Вдавить чужие пальцы в грязь.  
Люди сами решали, кем быть.  
Героем. Или злодеем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а ещё я склепала фанмикс - http://pleer.com/list3158874pkNF  
> обложка - http://i63.fastpic.ru/thumb/2014/0907/d0/edff75cbbb1a99fbde00a7f61e022cd0.jpeg


End file.
